Vertigem
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: E ela se tornou o centro da sua existência e você não fazia questão de tirá-la desse posto ::30Cookies:: Presente para Srta. Abracadabra


DGM não me pertence, shit.

Spoilers dos últimos capítulos do mangá. Leia por sua conta e risco.

A frase em itálico é da música _With me_ do Sum 41.

* * *

**Vertigem **

'_Cause it's true: I am nothing without you_

_

* * *

_

Não foi o começo que você esperava.

Ela disse o próprio nome, você disse o seu. Agora trabalhariam juntos e iriam para missões juntos e criariam um laço de amizade e provavelmente morreriam juntos em alguma batalha porque desde o dia em que trocaram as primeiras palavras vocês sempre estavam juntos, nos momentos de diversão e nas lutas quando você não matava akumas para protegê-la enquanto ela protegia os outros. E no final quando ela desmaiava de cansaço ela sabia que poderia cair porque teria os seus braços para ampará-la e ela não cairia enquanto você estivesse lá. _E você sempre estava._

Agora vocês já tinham alguma coisa.

**X**

Não foi a reação que você esperava.

Ela caiu – nos seus braços, como sempre – e depois olhou para você. E os olhos dela brilhavam. E o coração dela batia forte e forte e forte. E você olhou para ela. E todos esperavam alguma coisa. E você perguntou se estava tudo bem porque o coração dela estava estranho e estava batendo rápido demais e ela te mordeu. Mordeu. Não beijou, não abraçou, _mordeu. _E você não teve tempo de raciocinar porque a sua mente ficou turva e você virou um zumbi. Cortesia do departamento de ciências.

Depois disso ela não te olhava mais – e você sabia disso – e pediu desculpas excessivas por ter te mordido e era errado e ela estava arrependida quando nem era culpa dela, mas ela continuava pedindo desculpas mesmo assim e você disse que estava tudo bem. E quando você passava a mão no pescoço podia sentir a marca dos dentes dela e o coração dela estava normal agora.

Agora já não tinham nada.

**X**

Não eram os batimentos que você esperava.

O coração dela continuava batendo normalmente e você não queria isso. Queria que ele batesse rápido quando você estava por perto e que ela gaguejasse – mais que o normal – e tentasse não pedir desculpas por estar apaixonada por você. Mas ela não estava e você sabia disso, sabia, mas queria ignorar porque doía. Doía porque ela não te amava enquanto você a amava mais que tudo. Mais que música e mais que a sua inocência. E quando você estava com ela você sentia como se estivesse com vertigem e como se estivesse em um lugar alto e pudesse cair a qualquer momento. E era uma sensação boa e você queria compartilhar com ela. E ela se tornou o centro da sua existência e você não fazia questão de tirá-la desse posto.

Agora _só você _tinha alguma coisa.

**X**

Não foi o tratamento que você esperava.

Vocês estavam cansados, e quase haviam morrido e o menino estava inconsciente e Link estava mais quase morto que todos juntos e tudo havia saído errado e você tinha perdido dois dedos e todos diziam que era um ato de bravura. Ela olhou para você e você ouviu os passos dela até você e ela te abraçou. E o coração dela parecia querer sair do peito e ela chorava. Você estava fraco e estava se recuperando, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça chorar porque você fora treinado para se sacrificar e dois dedos não eram nada. E ela continuava a chorar e a lamentar pela sua mão e porque você não tocaria mais órgão¹ e ela teve medo de te perder. _Ela teve medo de te perder. _Mas você poderia tocar nela e poderia ouvi-la e poderia _só estar com ela. _

Agora você achava que ela também sentia a vertigem.

**X**

Não foi o beijo que você esperava. (Foi melhor)

E ela chorou por muito tempo enquanto você a deixava chorar sem saber o que dizer. Então ela te abraçou forte e você ouviu a respiração dela ficar irregular e o coração dela bater mais forte e forte e forte e o choro parar e ela se desculpar por chorar tanto. E você a abraçou e disse que tudo bem, você não tocaria mais órgão, mas poderia ensiná-la a tocar e poderia ficar com ela e não era culpa dela você perder dois dedos porque ela sequer estava lá e foi o akuma o culpado. Então ela olhou para você e se desculpou de novo e disse que adoraria aprender e então ela te beijou. _Te beijou. _Foi o melhor beijo da sua vida e você a abraçou e quando se separaram a respiração dela continuava irregular e ela gaguejava e você a beijou de novo. Depois ela disse que sentia vertigem quando estava com você e você disse que também sentia e que ela era o centro da sua vida e ela respondeu que agora tudo girava em torno de vocês dois. Vocês eram o centro.

Agora _vocês dois _tinham tudo.

* * *

¹ Li em algum lugar - acho que foi no orkut - que o Marie toca órgão. Um homem de múltiplos talentos.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu não acredito que consegui escrever uma Marie/Miranda –dancinha da vitória- tudo bem que a Morg é uma das escritoras que eu mais admiro e merecia coisa melhor do que isso, mas foi de coração s2 e mesmo que eu não tivesse prometido que escreveria a fic ainda seria pra ela porque ela ama esse ship tanto quanto eu. Agora só falta a Tyki/Lulubell Morg (:

Set: Outono

Tema: 23 – Centro


End file.
